onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What will the next strawhat crew member's fighting style be? Kind of Devil fruit or other?
'What do you think the next strawhat fighting type will be?' What do you think will be the new strawhats' specialty be? Whether Zoan, Paramecia, or Logia type devil fruit user, or a weapon or body type fighting style? Please talk abut your perfect scenarios. It is only my personal fantasy, but I believe the next member should be the cabin boy, and a Logia type user. The proclaimed weakest logia, should belong to the newest strawhat crew member. I think of it as a kind of "breeze breeze" fruit that allows himi to turn into air, avoiding damage, and flying. He should also to some small extent, due to ,lack of proper training, be able to manipulate the air into weapons for him to use. Naturaly, the colder the air, the sharper the weapon! Aside from these charactoristics, My perfect addition would have a deep understanding of the applications to devil fruit powers, and thus be a very useful member to the other devil fruit users. In particular, I imagine him telling Buggy how to become a neer unbeatable pirate (possibly new younko?). Please discuss your own ideas. ----------Jety Lefr i doubt they will get any logia types it would be to powerful the member would have to be weaker than luffy, zoro, and sanji i say just because it would screw with the way the ship works and cause tension -aba1 But the whole point of my story, is that even though it's a logia type power, it's the weakest one. He would also have to be fairly new to his powers to make it work with the story as well as possible, so i see your point. ----------Jety Lefr Another possibility that I've been thinking up as of recently, is a sort of empty empty no mi. Imagine a large barrel. you can SEE the inside of it, drop it and GRAVITY affects it, but put your hand in, and you can't touch anything because it's empty. The empty empty no mi is a devil fruit that allows the user to pass through solid objects at will. Restrictions on this cause the user to still be pulled downward without some sort of base or physical contact to be "phasing through" or standing on. I thought this would be a cool and user ability for the strawhat crew. I doubt Oda would use such a thing in the crew, but I think it's cool anyhow. They would probably have to fight free hand to make the best use of the powers of empty empty no mi. A back story for the new crew member could be one of two I think would be good story's, and Oda-esque, are these. 1- The newest member is originaly a member of Kid Law's pirate crew, but for some reason doesn't truely wish to be there. Be it enslavement, grudge against Kid, or obligation, this has potential for a great story arc. 2- The newest member is a marine/ ex-marine. (Possibly Coby? "unlikely") Didn't think through a plot, but has interesting points. Please feel free to add to the forum, compliment my ideas, or rip them a new one.----------Jety Lefr The next one shouldn't have a DF power at all IMO. So he or she (hopefully a she) should use a weapon or body type fighting style.Chopperdude 07:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) please elaborate on your prefered or dream nakama... (I also think it's time for another girl) I am voting on poseidon(a dude with water/sea devil fruit, only one that isnt weakened by the sea), they got everything in their crew, they just need a greek god now :) I think a water /sea devil fruit would be over powered, and I have idea that some already ate a sea-sea fruit.. - Polymathes Aw come on, just think about it. How cool would it be to have a sea devil fruit user? I mean a hot shot with DF powers tries to fight him and he just creates still water out of thin air around that guy and BAM, the fights over. Than stab em with his trident. While Honey Queen from the second movie had the Toro Toro no mi, which is a liquid based logia power, presumably water, I don't think that even she would be immune to the sea or sea stone. But I like this idea on a trident fighting member who has a fighting style surrounding water. Makes me think of a fishman or mermaid that uses fishman karate. Keep giong with ideas!----------Jety Lefr Liquid doesn't necessarily mean its the "H2O" fruit my friend. Take captain gasperade(or something like that) from the 4 th movie, he had a syrup fruit power(I believe it was a logia since imune to all attacks and reconstructed his body and used it to change into weapons/armor) which was liquid. Also the chick who had the liquid powers from the second movie was a pinkish liquid. Water would be clear or ocean blue color. I am aware of your statements, and like I said, I "presume" it's water, simply because it wasn't acidic, looked blue (to me), and flowed with little to no viscosity.----------Jety Lefr It should be a female apprentice. I mean every pirate crew need to have someone ho does the chores but also to carry on the will of the crew. Another person's ideal straw-hats crew- I think it's time for another type of creature rather than human to join the Straw-hats crew. There has only been one- Chopper (Franky doesn't count, he still IS human) and i think it's time for more. I would say a fishman/merman. I mean, most of current Straw-hats crew is already stronger than most of them, so it would be ideal for them to be on the crew as he/she won't affect the straw-hats strength. There is no need for him/her to have a DF power because he/she would already have a unique power. I thin the next member should not be a fighter but a Strategic for the Straw-hats crew. Someone who is smart because well, there's only two (Nami, Robin). Nami uses it for Navigation purposes and Robin, well doesn't uses it at all. The straw-hats crew almost dies at almost every single fight and so, a Strategic will be the best in this case. Chopper can be a little useless on helping someone because he personally also almost dies in fights. To avoid all the ruckus, they might need a Strategic who is excellent in coming up with a well-made plan to defeat the enemies. Ofcourse, Luffy would never follow it but you know, it would be a help for everybody else! *A strategist would be great but wouldn't it take the fun out of everything? The SH Pirates surely are reckless and that is what makes the manga fun. They just somehow make it through by sheer luck. That is One Piece's charm. With a strategist telling them what to or what not to do, predicting everything, would somehow remove the manga's element of surprise. Well, maybe it depends on how Oda writes the story, but a strategist would most likely be a no-go. Lets say it does happen, I think it would be best that that member becomes a villain who tries to mislead the Strawhat pirates at every turn but they still slip by somehow and makes through whatever that evil strategist plots. This way, the element of surprise will be maintained and the plot will remain interesting and funny. (Kinda like with Vivi when she was still Ms. Wednesday?) KitsuneFX 04:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) {C}I've always wanted a Fishperson or a Merperson to join. I'm thinking that it would be a guy would be most likely...I just cant picture another girl besides Robin and Nami (unless Vivi comes back somehow) He'd probably have some type of weapon, like a harpoon, trident, or some crazy sword that matched him --like Arlong did. If he was a Fishman , he'd be able to sling water at crazy-real speeds at high pressure (like we've seen before), and if he was a carnivourous fish species he'd be able to bite them. So they'd have a pretty strong guy, but what would he do on the ship? One thing that keeps popping into my head that they are probably going to need in the New world is some type of motor-like attactment for the Sunny (I think someone mentioned a paddle-wheel?) Maybe then they would need a Pilot---someone who steers the ship, and is pretty fast at doing it. Also, the Minister of the Left mentioned to Nami that her log-prose wont work in the New World...maybe the new one is really complex, and she'd need a pilot to assist her, because you might have to manually move the ship around alot at short notices instead of just sailing in a straight line until you reached your island. It should be a female that has a water devil fruit that escaped from the marines and uses her DF ability to steer the ship.:) I think the new member should have super-duper strenght and his name should be Goruk and his acupation will be helnsman. because when they make it to the new world the waters will be so rough that super-duper strenght will be needed to steer the ship.... also his story should be related to Diamond Josu in some way, like saying they come from a tribe in whish the members are blessed with super-duper strenght, the tribe should be indian oriented, because Josu looks indian.. the plot i will live it to oda... his looks should be that of a huge guy with ape charactericstics..because a giant will be needed to fight San Juan Wolf.. Goruk should have a skin tone like Josu's and similar fighting styles... you see every group has a member that surpases everyone in raw strenght , the straw hats have franky and zoro but zoro is the SM and franky the guy that fixes the ship.. so a guy like Goruk would get along well with franky.. 21:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC)21:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC)~~ Jinbe still has to join for the people who want a water user, and he'd likely go up against Sanjuan because bodies are mostly water, and Fishmen Karate uses water to hit people. Imagine what that'd do to a giant. Anyhoo, I imagine a girl with a DF fruit. I kind of hope for a Kuri Kuri fruit (crystal) would/could be interesting. 22:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ^We known all Jinbe will join, seriously why does people act like he will not? I think the next member will be the unhappy girl with the three eyes at Big Mom's place and I hope her power is to control Time similar to DBZ's Guldo or the inverse of Foxy's power. Personally, I don't think the next new member (before Jinbe) should have a DF but if Oda will make her (I hope its a female) have one then I think it should be either a ancient or mythical zoan fruit or a logia fruit. Otherwise she should be another fighter imo. 04:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Marco is good choice, but i doubt he rather serve shanks than luffy. I'd rather see a Rokushiki user. - Tobi if its about fighting styles then we cant say much about the next SH bcs it could be a fighting style weve never even seen before. i say this bcs this is the new world were talking about there has to be some crazy ass wild guy/chick at will have a sick DF ability and that will atract luffys attention at the same time...... i think oda will make this a person that was born and raised in the new world and if thats true then this new recruit will have to be strong. 15:16, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of the next strawhat will be a woman (more girls please, theres already 2 much sausages in the crew) and my candidates are... 1. Jewelry Bonney - i had a feeling their paths will cross in the new world, 2. the winged girl from Caesar clowns group - she looks hot, 1 more hot flying girl will not hurt SH's reputation, and 3. Big Mom's 3-eyed girl - but it seems unlikely. - Mr.FuckAlot The winged girl is Monet. She and Bonney will both join. ^Now you are being silly KuroAshi98. >_>' 08:31, May 22, 2012 (UTC) What would definately be awsome would either be a guy who is young but strong who has eaten the akuma-akuma fruit so his is a devil-man. Strength would be just less than sanjis for power balance within the crew. Abilities including things like growing large wings and horns, throwing bolts of shadows from his hand and a large ego. Focuses on fighting ambidextrously with a sword and a gun. Dream could be to create his own paradise island or something along those terms and wears milatary style clothing. Ex-marine due to not caring about akainu's all-out war with pirates policies thus quiting the marines. Something along these lines would be awsome In my personal opinion: He should be called something like 'Varian' which is latin for 'The changeable one' as he changes from being narrow minded to enjoying his life with his nakama. These are just my ideas and anyone could use this or change something about it in their own post :) 21:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC)LordBalerant I doubt it would be a logia, or any of the rare zoans, that will join next. Think about it, WHITEBEARD, the so-called strongest man in the world, only had one logia and one mythical zoan on his huge crew, so I doubt Luffy will get one soon. That would be OP. The idea of a cabin boy would be overdoing it; I dunno why, but the cabin boy always seems to be the one to lead the next generation (Shanks to Roger, Luffy (he did ride on shanks ship as an inferior passenger, similar to a cabin boy) to Shanks). That said, it's probably a paramecia devil fruit user if a DF user at all. Each crew member serves a purpose on luffy's crew, and other than a cabin boy, is there any other position that needs to be filled? * * *'Primary Positions' *Captain *First Mate *Navigator *Cook *Doctor *Gunner *Shipwright *Ship''' ' *'Secondary Positions''' *Second Mate *Spy *Helmsman *Lookout *Rigger *Quartermaster *Blacksmith *Tailor *Barber *Scholar *Chronicler *Merchant *Musician *Janitor *Cabin Boy/Girl *Pet *Infantry well LOL heres all the normal positions for a pirate crew...........the primary and the secondary ( im sorry if its too long) LuffyAteMyMeat 06:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ^Put that in the "second 10th member thread", this is about the next member's fighting style, not what position he/she could have.